Savior
by MysteriousStarzzz
Summary: Lucy lived with her uncle since her parents died. He always abused her, leaving with her cuts and bruises. She took to the forest one night when she discovered Natsu, a fire demon. He gave her comfort, made her feel safe, and most of all, made her feel like herself. She always went back to him after that night. {Nalu}


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. All rights go to Hiro Mashima**

Leaves crunched beneath her feet as she walked silently into the ominous forest. There were no stars in the sky, just a haze with the moon shining its light onto the sleeping town. Crickets played their tunes as the town slept peacefully.

A breeze went by, rustling the trees. It made the girl jump, her body tense. She soon relaxed her shoulders and continued on. She rubbed her bare arms which were littered with cuts and bruises. The cold air encasing her body left her shivering and teeth chattering. Her tattered shirt and jeans did little to offer he body warmth.

Her legs wobbled as she took each step. Her legs were the same as her arms, cut all over. She brought a hand up to rub her eyes with were red and puffy. Her tear stained cheek glistened in the moonlight, also highlighting a huge cut on her left cheek.

The blonde hair girl stopped under a big tree. It looked strong and sturdy, unlike her.

She rested her back against the trunk, she winced a bit, and slid down to the ground. She let out a sigh and combed her fingers through her blonde hair. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head against it. She took in a shuddered breath. Her body began shaking. Hot tears streamed down her face, burning her skin. She felt pain all over, throbbing.

 _Why? Why do I have to go through this? Why am I restricted? Why… Why is it me…. Why…._

Each thought constricted her heart painfully. She felt so alone and helpless. Se feels the weight of the world weighing down on her. She feels trapped. There's nowhere to go or hide.

Her sobs became louder as more tears streamed down her face. "Help… please…. Someone…,"

She felt a presence on her shoulders. Her blood ran cold and she was instantly still.

"Hey, don't cry. It's alright." a masculine voice said.

Her heart started hammering. She dared to look up a bit and saw through the spaces of her hair was a person. A person with horns on his head and canines pointing out from his mouth. This person also had large wings, like a dragon's.

She let out a small scream and backed away from him. She her body was on high alert and was about to get up and run when he spoke.

"Wait, don't go! You're hurt!" Her frightened eyes looked at the person and took in his features which was illuminated by the moonlight.

The most striking feature she found was that he had spiky pink hair. Never in her life would she have thought that people could have pink hair. Then again, is this person even human?

The horns on his head were a rich maroon which went up and pointed back. He had onyx eyes which he used to examine her. He wore a black and orange coat with a white trousers. He had a white scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. He had sharp canines pointing out, the moonlight tinting them. His wings were scaly and scarlet. WIth these features he looked menacing. However, if you took a good look on his face, he wore an expression of concern and hurt for the girl. His eyes are soft as he looked at her. He didn't look like he was going to hurt her.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you, honest. I just want to help you." His eyes flickered to her injuries on her body. "Please." He had a pleading look on his face. He retracted his wings to his back.

He reached out his hand towards her. She eyed it wearily. She looked up at him and he gestured her to take his hand. She tentatively placed her hand in his. His hand immediately encased hers. Her hand felt so small compared to his. Warmth began spreading through her body. His hand felt warm and protective. She felt safe.

A smile graced the boy's lips. "Thanks for trusting me. What's your name?"

"L-Lucy." Her voice sounded so small and feeble.

"That's a great name! My name is Natsu." He said with a toothy grin. That made Lucy smile a bit. She couldn't really give a wider smile since the cut on her left cheek was painful and stinging.

"Hah, you smiled! That suits you." Natsu said triumphantly and with a warm smile. He was so optimistic and jolly that it made Lucy's heart warm. A minute ago she was crying her sorrows out and now she feels better with Natsu. This boy has some mysterious aura around him that no matter what, you'd feel better.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Natsu helped Lucy to her feet and had her lean against him. His whole body was warm as well, Lucy noted. She let out a content sigh. She let him lead her to wherever he was going.

"We're here!" Natsu's voice rang out.

In front of them was a lake. The water was a pristine blue, glittering in the night. The reflection of the moon could be seen clearly in the water. Fireflies danced around the lake, giving the lake a mysterious, yet calm atmosphere. A willow tree hung over the lake, it's leaves slowly falling to the lake. Lucy looked at this scenery with awe and amazement. She never saw anything like this.

"Ya like it?"

Lucy nodded, still taking it all in.

He lead her to the edge of the lake and made her sit down. The grass felt cool under her touch.

"Hey Juvia, you here?" Natsu yelled out into the forest. Lucy looked around, trying to see who Natsu was talking to. There was no one.

The trees began rustling. Lucy's hair whipped around her face as she tried to tuck her hair back. When the wind finally calmed down and Lucy's hair was no longer in her face, she looked at Natsu. He had a huge grin on his face and his eyes shone. She followed his line of sight and gasped.

On the lake was a beautiful maiden who had a blue aura around her, Her long wavy blue hair cascaded down her shoulders and her beautiful sapphire eyes looked back at them. On her head was a crown with little sapphires shaped like rain drops around it. She had a kind smile on her face as she wore a simple white gown. Lucy's mind boggled at this.

"You called, Natsu-san?" Her voice rang out.

"Yea, can you help Lucy with her injuries?"

Juvia looked at Lucy and gasped. She then nodded. "Juvia will do her best."

Juvia closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Her blue aura intensified as water encased Lucy.

"W-wait!" Lucy said alarmingly.

"It's just water, relax." Natsu said with a soft smile.

Lucy took his advice and took deep breaths. She felt all nice and cool. The water felt comforting around her. Lucy felt a sensation in her arms and looked at her arms. Most of her cuts and bruises were gone. Her eyes quickly flicked to her legs and saw that most of her injuries were gone to. She touched her cheek and and felt her cut going smaller and smaller. Sher felt energy seeping back to her body.

The comforting water left her as Lucy snapped her head to Juvia. Her eyes were open and the water receded back to the lake.

"Juvia has done her best to fix Lucy-san's injuries. Most of them are gone, but some are still there."

Lucy let out a smile. "Thank you so much Juvia. Thank you."

"Juvia, you're the best!" Natsu said with a grin.

Juvia smiled back in return. "Juvia thanks you for the gratitude. Goodbye." Juvia began to slowly melt into the lake until she was there no more.

 _Wait, her body is made of water too!?_

"Most of your injuries are gone. You're not in anymore pain, are you?" Natsu asked with concern.

Lucy shook her head. "Nope, I feel fine."

Silence fell over them.

Lucy looked down as she fiddled with her fingers. There was a question plaguing her mind ever since Natsu showed up. She decided to voice it.

"Um… I have a question."

"Well, ask away."

Lucy ran a hand through her hair as she bit her lip. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, I won't take offense," Lucy took in a deep breath. "What are you? You don't seem human."

After those words left her lips, she immediately regretted them. Natsu looked at lake. He didn't give her an answer.

 _Crap. Dammit Lucy! You just met a nice guy who helped you and you had to ask him this question. What an idiot you are Lucy._

In the midst of Lucy cursing herself inside her mind, Natsu spoke.

"I'm a demon." He said flatly. Lucy stopped her mind ramblings and look at Natsu, shocked.

"Come again?" She didn't know if she heart him correctly.

He sighed. "I'm a demon. A fire demon to be exact." To emphasize his point, he lit a small fire at the palm of his hand. Lucy looked at the fire, mesmerized.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked quietly. Lucy looked up and saw that Natsu was averting his eyes away from her, hurt evident in his eyes.

Lucy quickly shook her head. How could he even say that when he helped her?

"I have no reason to be afraid of you," Lucy said softly.

Natsu snapped his eyes to look at her, shocked. Lucy let a smile curl around her lips. "You're the one who helped me, and I'm grateful for that. How can I be afraid of someone when that someone saved me?"

Natsu looked dumbfounded as he processed the words she said.

Next thing Lucy knew, she was engulfed in Natsu's arms, his cheek pressing against her's.

"Natsu!" Lucy said with a small laugh.

"I feel so happy to hear those words! Thank you Lucy!" Natsu said cheerfully as he rubbed his cheek against her's. He then quickly realized something.

"Oh shit!" Natsu released Lucy from his embrace. Lucy looked at him in confusion, missing his warmth already.

"Sorry, I forgot that you still had injuries," Natsu murmured.

It amazed Lucy how Natsu still worries over her even though Juvia still cured most of her injuries.

 _He's such a caring and sweet person…._

"Natsu, I'm fine, seriously. You don't have to worry so much," Lucy said reassuringly.

Natsu smiled in return. He then ran a hand through his hair.

"But you know, I'm really happy that you didn't run away and trusted me. When people see me, they run away before I could explain to them I won't harm them. It's hard you….," Natsu's eyes had a far away look in them.

A pang of guilt stabbed her heart. _It must have been so lonely for him… being all alone with no one around…. No wonder he looked hurt when I backed away from him the first time._

"I mean, I understand I looked intimidating and all… but not all demons are bad….I never hurted anyone in my life. And I never will unless it's called for."

Lucy didn't know how to respond to that. What Natsu said really touched her heart. He looks so happy and cheery at first glance, but on the inside he's alone. It sounded just like her. A mask on the outside and her crying sorrows on the inside She shuffled over to him and gave him a friendly hug. Natsu seemed to get the message and hugged her back.

They broke the hug and looked at each other once more.

"I know it's none of my business, but how did you get all those cuts and bruises?" Natsu asked.

Great, this question came up. Lucy knew this question would come up sooner or later, but she didn't want to answer it. She felt the weight on her body once more. Images hours ago flooded her mind like a frieght train. She decided not to tell the truth to him.

"I'm just really clumsy that's all. I just fell a lot when I came to this forest," Lucy said with a laugh. She scratched her cheek with her finger.

Lucy looked at Natsu who looked like he wasn't really convinced. Dread swelled up inside her. Sweat prickled at her forehead. However, he didn't question about it.

"Well, be careful then!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy chuckled.

Lucy looked up into the sky and saw that the moon was no longer high in the sky.

 _How long have I been out here?_

"Well, I should be going," Lucy said as she stood up. That's a lie. She didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay here with Natsu and talk to their heart's content. But, she had no choice in the matter. Fear and dread implemented themselves in her mind.

Natsu scrambled to his feet. "You''ll come back again, won't you?"

He had the pleading look on his face again. He looked so desperate. She couldn't say no. "Yea, I'll come back."

His toothy grin was plastered on his face. "Alright Lucy, see you next time!" He said cheerfully.

Lucy tried to muster up a big smile for him despite the inner turmoil inside her.

"Bye Natsu!" She waved and walked back.

Lucy always went back to see Natsu after that night. At first, she thought she would forget about Natsu, pretend that night never happened. She thought wrong.

Her mind refused to let her forget Natsu. Whenever she was done, an image of him would come to her mind. She felt so compelled towards him that she had to go see him.

Seeing him and talking with him made Lucy feel free. She could talk on and on about something and Natsu would listen or would make a silly remark, making them both laugh. She felt so alive and energized with him. She no longer felt like a bird in a cage, but a bird with wings flying high in the sky. She felt more like herself when she's with him. She doesn't need to put a facade on in front, she just had to be herself (which prompted Natsu to call her weird a lot). She could live life again instead of hiding in fear.

And if she's not talking, Natsu is. He'd talk about the things he saw his life. Lucy learned heartbreakingly that Igneel, the Fire King, aka his dad, disappeared from his life. Natsu tried in vain to find him, but he couldn't. He didn't give up, he's still trying to find some sort of clue to the whereabouts of his father. Lucy admired him for his determination and strength to find his father. Sometimes Natsu would show tricks with his fire to her, which will either amaze the girl or make her laugh if he did something wrong. In the end, they will both have a good laugh and have a goofy smile on their faces. They are quite close friends.

Slowly but surely, these feelings turned to love. At first, Lucy thought it was a simple crush and brushed it off. Oh no, the feeling came back stronger and stronger each time she denied it. Finally, she accepted the fact that she loves Natsu. Everything about him- his caring nature, his cheerfulness, his passion to find his father, his smile, his bubblegum hair, and much more makes Lucy want to be by his side. Her face would heat up and her heart hammering away to next week whenever she thought about him.

Then came the doubt and fear. Fear of rejection and ruining their friendship and that Natsu probably doesn't even like her back the same away. Lucy believes that a mighty demon like him can't possibly love a girl like her. So she shoved these feelings in the depths of heart. She loves him dearly, she just won't say it aloud. Sometimes she would think about confessing her love on a good moment when the timing is right.

Like this moment at hand.

Lucy and Natsu were atop a small hill under a tree, a bit far away from the forest. Natsu was laying down on his back with his hands folded behind his back. Lucy was pointing about the constellations in the sky to him.

"And that one there is gemini." Lucy pointed at a group of stars in the sky.

'You sure know a lot about the stars." Natsu piped up.

"My mom and dad used to take me to this park. The stars would always be shining clearly. My mom would point out the constellations to me and tell their stories." Lucy said sadly, while remembering fondly of her parents.

"I'm sorry…" Natsu said as he placed a hand on hers. Her heart skipped a beat. Lately Natsu has been doing a lot of contact with Lucy (as in more hand holding, hugging, or just an arm slung around her shoulders).

Natsu knew about the death of Lucy's parents. They died in a horrible car accident. She was in the car with them, but she was the only survivor. Natsu couldn't imagine how it must've felt for Lucy to hear the news when her parents died Natsu reminisces the times Lucy fondly told him about her parents. Her eyes would shine and she would talk excitedly. After she was done talking she would realize that her parents are merely a memory now and she would fall silent. Whenever this would happen, Natsu would do his utmost best to cheer her up. He would hug her tightly or talk about something funny to make her laugh. Natsu only likes it when she smiles or laughs.

"It's alright," she said softly. "I believe that my parents are up there somewhere, looking down upon me." She reached her hand up to the sky.

"I wonder what's out there." Lucy said, more to herself than Natsu.

"Whaddya mean?" Natsu said as looked at Lucy.

"What's out there in the world, the wonders, the mysteries, adventures, new people… I want to see them all. I want to explore and travel, see where life takes me." Lucy had a dreamy look on her face as she talked absentmindedly. She wasn't even aware that Natsu was right next to her.

"Then why don't you travel?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

"I only thought about it… like a dream….," Lucy began fiddling with the blades of grass on the ground.

"Then let's make that dream a reality."

"Eh?" Lucy looked at Natsu with a puzzled expression on her face. Natsu sat up and leaned against the tree trunk.

"We can go on adventures around the world. Just you, me, and the world to explore." He had a grin on his face with excitement shining in his eyes.

"W-Wha.." Lucy was dumbfounded.

"You said it yourself, you wanna see the world. So, let's see it together!" Lucy swears Natsu's grin is going to split his face in two.

Lucy let out a smile. He's like a happy puppy wagging his tail. The offer seemed promising. He's right, she wants to see explore and see the wonders of the world. She's elated that Natsu would be by her side, sharing memories together. Just when she was about to reply, something struck her down cold.

She felt constricted once more. Fear stabbed her body and mind. She had a ball and chain on her leg. It suddenly became hard to breath, like all the air around her is gone. Her sorrows binded her body painfully. She felt cold and alone once more. She felt afraid.

 _You can't escape_

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes. She fisted her hands, her knuckles turning white.

" _You damn bitch!" he roared, throwing Lucy down onto the floor._

 _She whimpered, but dared not to say anything back._

 _He roughly grabbed the collar her shirt. She could smell the alcohol and smoke._

" _You're the fucking reason why you're parents are dead! You're the damn curse that fell upon them!"_

 _He slapped her, her head hitting the wall. Lucy let out a muffled pained scream._

"It's alright Natsu, it's just dream. I don't have to explore the world, I'm fine where I am." Her words sounded hollow to her own ears. _This isn't me._

"That's stupid and weird to say Lucy, even for you." Natsu said as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "What's holding you back?"

 _Lucy clutched her stomach where he kicked her hard._

" _This is what you fucking deserve!" he bellowed. Another rough hit to her stomach._

 _She felt his fingers go around her neck and pressing down hard. She choked as she tried to pry his hands off her. Tears welled up in her eyes._

" _Don't you fucking cry! YOU DESERVE THIS!"_

Lucy abruptly stood up. She had to get out of here now, She could feel the hot tears behind her eyes.

"It's late, I should be going back."

" _You're parents never even loved you!"_

" _You were a disgrace to them!_

" _YOU CAN'T FUCKING ESCAPE FROM ME!"_

Lucy started walking back when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She didn't bother looking back.

"Let go Natsu." Her voice turned out more icy than she intended it to be. Natsu flinched.

Lucy sighed. "Please Natsu…"

His grip tightened around her wrist. "You know as well as I do that you don't want to go back." Natsu said in a whisper.

Lucy stiffened. How did he….? "What do you mean?" she said evenly.

"I can smell him on you Lucy. He hurts you. He gives you those bruises and cuts. I can't just stand around and watch you get hurt."

Lucy gulped. "Natsu, I thought I said before that I was clum-"

"Cut that bullshit!" Lucy widened her eyes. Natsu never raised his voice around her.

His voice softened. "Lucy.. why didn't you say anything?"

Lucy was finding it hard to find the right words. She bit the inside of her cheek hard. Her resolve was slowly crumbling.

"M-My uncle never hurted me… h-he just has anger issues a-and...and…." Lucy's shoulders were shaking and few tears slipped from her eyes.

" _Can't hide from me bitch."_

" _You're worthless."_

" _You should've been the one to die, not your parents!"_

Lucy was roughly pulled back embraced by Natsu. Her face was smashed up to his muscular chest and her head tucked under his chin. One arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and one was tangled in her blonde tresses.

"Shhh.. it's okay, I'm here."

That did it. The floodgates from her eyes were open and now tears were spilling from her face like no tomorrow. She clutched his shirt in her hands as she sobbed. Natsu unveiled his wings and wrapped it around their forms.

Through her choked sobs, she told Natsu about how after her parents died, she had to live with her uncle. He was drinker and a smoker and would abuse her at any chance he gets. She tried fighting back before and running away, but it was no use. He'd find her. She was driven into fear and soon she was just a shell of her former self. She just took the hits and never said or did anything back.

"I-I tried so hard…. I fought him…. I really did…. It was no use….," she said brokenly.

Natsu just pulled her closer to him. "Shh… just let it out.. Let it out…. I'm here…"

She let her emotions flow freely. When was the last time someone held her? When was the last time someone comforted her? Lucy doesn't know. All she knows that Natsu is here with her, protecting her from all the bad things in the world.

Her sobs slowly quieted down to hiccups and finally to ragged breaths. All through this time, Natsu was holding her and murmuring soothing words to her.

Lucy could hear Natsu's heartbeat. It was strong and steady, music to her ears. She let out a shaky breath.

Natsu slowly peeled Lucy away from his body, his arms still around her.

She looked so fragile. Her eyes were red and puffy and her tears dried on her cheeks. She didn't look up at him, instead looking at the grass. All her life, she was so broken with nobody to help her. He wanted to be that someone to help her, have her lean on him. He wants to forever stay by her side.

He couldn't resist the urge no longer. He tipped he chin up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. _Natsu's kissing me!?_

His lips were slightly chapped, but nonetheless spread warmth all over her body. She felt her chest swell. All her fears and doubts were dissipated from her mind and body. She could feel Natsu's love for her.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she shyly kissed him back. Her arms looped around his neck and pulled him closer. She never thought this moment would come. She never thought that she would ever have the chance to kiss him. Well here she is now, kissing him under the starry night.

When the need for oxygen became too great, they parted, panting. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. Her lips still felt tingling and warm. She looked up at Natsu who was wearing a smile on his face with his cheeks dusted pink. He looked at her with pure love. She raised one of her hands to his cheek. He sighed and leaned into her touch. This wasn't a dream.

"I love you Lucy." He said breathlessly.

Lucy's face heated up as her heart hammered. She's surprised her heart hasn't exploded yet. _He confessed to me!_

She saw that Natsu was awaiting her response, a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"I-I love you too," Lucy said shyly. She quickly hid her face in his chest. His chest rumbled, letting out a laugh.

"I love you Lucy..," he said once more. He then quickly changed tone.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Natsu growled darkly.

Lucy immediately looked up at Natsu. He had a dark expression on his face. His eyes turned into slits as his canines sharply glinted. His wings looked even bigger than before. She could faintly see the scales forming on his face.

"No, Natsu don't!" Lucy cried out. He looked at her.

"Lucy, he _hurt_ you. You have those emotional scars in you and physical scars because of him. I can't just sit around!"

Lucy shook her head. "Please…. He's not worth it… Natsu please…" she pleadingly.

Natsu's eyes bore into hers. After a while he sighed. The dark expression on his face was gone and his scales faded away.

"Alright, I won't burn that bastard to ashes."

"Thank you Natsu," Lucy said with a smile.

"You're never going back to him again. He will no longer hurt you," Natsu said definitely.

"Eh!? But-" Fear creeped up on her once more.

"Lucy, listen to me. The only thing that's holding you back isn't him, it's the fear. The fear of him. You can beat him Lucy I know it, but you have to beat the fear as well. Only you can beat it."

Lucy looked up at him with a frightened expression. "I'll protect you Lucy and stay by you, that's already a given. I'll burn any damn bastard. But, you have to beat the fear. Break that ball of chain and you're free." He smiled. "I'm here for you."

Lucy hesitantly closed her eyes. Fear and images of her uncle came flooding back in. _He's right. If I don't beat this, this is always going to pop up in my mind and haunt me. I'll still be chained to him._

Then images of Natsu came along. His smiles, his laugh, his love, his mere presence. They dominated her mind. She let out a small smile. If she has Natsu, she could do anything.

She opened her eyes and had a beaming smile on her face. She felt peace inside her. She was no longer tormented. She feels like she's on cloud nine and going higher and higher.

"Let's go see the world together," Lucy said full of life. Next thing she knew, she was picked up bridal style in Natsu's arms.

"Natsu!" Lucy squealed as she latched onto his neck. He let out a laugh and nuzzled her hair.

"Yea, let's go see it together."

He came into the darkness and took her into the light.

He was her savior.

 **A/N: This is my longest oneshot… O-O. Sorry if the emotions weren't carried out fluently and if there was mistakes. I wrote this at night so welp. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
